Service providers are always striving to maximize the efficiency of their day-to-day operations in order to provide accurate, reliable service to their customers, increase profitability, and ensure that all applicable laws and regulations are followed. This is especially true in the medical services industry, where mistakes can sometimes have injurious effects.
Pharmacies, for example, face several challenges when trying to streamline operations and provide quality service to their patients. Among other tasks, prescriptions must be filled and checked accurately to avoid dispensing the wrong medication; drug interactions and patient medical histories must be considered; prescriptions must be dispensed to the right patients as quickly as possible; and records must be kept (out of the way and, at the same time, easily accessible) for a period of time.
Coupled with the desire to provide quality service, medical service providers such as pharmacies must be profitable to maintain their daily operations. Several factors must be considered by managers and directors when evaluating profitability, such as employee efficiency, the cost of medications, and payments by insurance companies.
Thus, there exists a need for systems and methods of managing medical information for medical service providers to allow personnel to manage and track workflow operations, evaluate profitability, and maintain records in an integrated and streamlined manner.